


Snow White/白雪公主

by Valeria2067, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久很久以前，有一位迷人的咨询侦探-世界上独一无二，事实上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White/白雪公主

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349814) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



很久很久以前，有一位迷人的咨询侦探-世界上独一无二，事实上。

他的卷发如黑檀木般漆黑。  
他的眼睛如同极光与水银的混合物。  
他的肌肤胜雪。

实际上，他的哥哥总是戏弄他，叫他Snow White。（白雪公主）  
但是，他的名字是Sherlock Holmes。

他认为自己与自己的工作结婚了，直到有一天，一位英俊的军医闯入他的生活。

Sherlock非常乐于和他邂逅，他们很快就坠入爱河（但是口头上并不承认）。

Sherlock并不知道的是，他被邪恶的地下犯罪头目盯上了。这个头目非常聪明残忍，而且，亲爱的，你该看看他头戴王冠的模样。

每一天，邪恶国王Moriarty都会上网咨询，“谁才是这个世界上最聪明的天才？”  
每一天，他都会得到这样的回答，“你是，我的国王。”

但是有一天，答案变了。英特网回答道，“你是个伟大的天才，我的国王，但是有一位生活在同一片土地的人比你更加聪明。”

然后网络给了他一个网站，叫做“The Science of Deduction”（演绎法）。

Moriarty国王叫来他的随从，说道，“我要你给这个Sherlock Holmes设置一个陷阱。我要他停止继续聪明下去。如果他不照办，我就要你把他的心脏给烧毁。”

当Moriarty国王正在忙着下命令的时候，Sherlock被苏格兰场的小矮人们邀请去帮忙。Sherlock同意了，尽管他觉得这些警察们只有可笑的小脑袋，尤其是Anderson，一个愚蠢的家伙，还有Donovan，成天绕着Sherlock暴走。Sherlock还觉得Dimmock很麻烦——他总是在工作的时候打瞌睡！他唯一能容忍的警察就是Lestrade。

于是当警察们干活的时候，Sherlock开始真正地发挥作用，用他的聪明，以及推理之力帮助警方破案并且协助收尾工作。

有一天，当Sherlock正在侦查一起特别困难的案子时，有一个陌生人来拜访他的公寓。

邪恶的国王Moriarty，问他自己是否可以坐下喝一杯茶。  
Sherlock给他们俩泡了茶。

“我为你准备了一些东西，Sherlock，”邪恶的国王Moriarty说，“看。”

插在折叠刀尽头的是一个美味多汁的红色苹果。邪恶国王在上面雕刻了几个字母。I O U。

“I owe you, Sherlock.”

当Sherlock拿起了这只苹果，每一件事情开始混沌。

他无法对他的公众形象做任何修正，他的友情，甚至似乎失去了保护他周围朋友的能力。

最后，他掉落下来，落下，落下…

当军医发现发生了什么的时候，他站在Sherlock的坟墓前低声哭泣。

但是他还不知道最重要的事情。Sherlock并没有真的死去。

他等待着正义，等待着爱去打破咒语。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：全站授权 批发by白白


End file.
